Love and Revenge
by Anne Goshawk
Summary: Harry reveals the love of his life but someone is trying to tear them apart. R/R please! (A bit fluffy)Chapter 4 is now up. I love to hear your reviews so please give them to me!
1. Love

            Chapter 1:Love  
  
It was a beautiful weekend at Hogwarts, a hogsmede weekend to be precise. Harry walked into town with his friends. It was Harry's 5th year. Ron looked eager to get to Zonko's Joke Shop. Hermione on the other hand, seemed to be taking in the day like Harry was. She did look good Harry had to admit to himself, why there was no denying it! Harry knew today he was going to tell her. But where?  
"There's Zonko's!" Ron yelled," Meet you in 30 minutes at the Three Broomsticks!"  
Before Harry could acknowledge him, Ron was jogging up the street to Zonko's. Harry was alone with Hermione! But not alone enough. Students where milling up and down the street. Where could they go where they would be COMPLETELY alone? Then Harry had an idea.  
"Want to go to Honydukes?" Harry inquired. Hermione turned to Harry and gazed at him with her brown eyes.  
"Ok," she agreed.   
They entered Honydukes and felt the cool breeze from the shop on their faces. Harry looked around but saw that his plan would not yet work. A third year was gathering large handfuls of acid pops. Harry wasn't sure why he needed so many and he wasn't about to ask him. Harry watched, with his hands in his pockets, as Hermione selected some jelly slugs and grabbed two chocolate frogs. Hermione went to pay and then started to go.  
"Hold up," said Harry, "I'm still trying to decide."  
Hermione laughed a little and waited. Suddenly a girl knocked over a box of Fizzing Whizzbee's and a huge commotion of shrieks and whizzing began. The shopkeeper ran to help and Harry seized his chance.   
"Come on," Harry urged and he grabbed Hermione's wrist. She reluctantly followed.   
"Where are we going?" She questioned. Harry didn't answer. He looked for a moment and then got down on his hands and knees.  
"Harry!"  
"Shhh! Follow me." Harry suddenly lifted a trapdoor. Hermione stared for a second and then started down the ladder after Harry.  
"Close the door." Hermione closed it quietly.  
"So this is the secret passage you used in our third year here!"  
"Yah, it starts in the witch's hump back at school."  
"Clever," murmured Hermione, looking up the tunnel, "But why are we down here?"  
Harry gathered a breath and then spoke, " I wanted to tell you that I liked you."  
"Harry! I've hoped you would tell me that!"  
 Harry breathed a sigh of relief.   
" Do… do you want a chocolate frog?" Hermione asked timidly.  
"Sure," Harry whispered and smiled. Hermione took out the frogs. She handed one to Harry and he opened it. Instantly a frog jumped out of the box and down the passage. Harry pounced on it and bit it's head off. It twitched and then fell limp.   
"Nice catch!" Hermione commented. Harry smiled and leaned in.  
"You've got a bit of chocolate just there," Hermione giggled. Harry wiped it off and then continued in. Their lips touched and Hermione pulled away.   
"What?" Harry asked surprised, "I'm a bad kisser aren't I? I knew I…"  
"No, you're a great kisser, it's just that…well… I'm not ready." Hermione sighed, "We had better go." Harry looked disappointed and gathered his things.   
They climbed up the ladder and in Harry's disappointment it didn't even occur to him that he had to be careful when raising the trapdoor. He flung it open and the shopkeeper stared at Harry.  
"How did you… what are you…" the shopkeeper was stunned. Several kids who held bags of candy and suckers turned their heads turned towards Harry who had suddenly burst out of the floor. Hermione emerged.   
"Run," Harry breathed.   
"Why do…" Hermione glanced up and saw what Harry was talking about. Her eyes widened and she streaked out of the shop with Harry close behind. Some of the kids gathered around the trap door and peered inside.  
"No show here," the shopkeeper urged and he shut the door.  


***  


That night, back at the castle, Snape was fuming.  
"Someone found passage 9!" He raged to Filch.  
"I'll close it up immediately, Sir," Filch growled and started upstairs.  
"You there! Longbottom! I'm onto you!" Snape hissed. Neville looked shaken and whimpered as he entered the Great Hall.  
"I know you did it!" Snape whispered to Parvati. She looked confused and kept walking. Then Snape spotted Harry.  
"Potter, It was you wasn't it?" Snape growled menacingly.   
"I assure you it wasn't me," Harry weakly returned.  
"I'm watching you boy!" Snape spat and swept off.    
Harry entered the Great Hall. He sat down, next to Hermione (of course), and noticed Neville was dramatically re-telling the story about what had just happened outside the Great Hall. He even used a menacing voice for Snape.   
            "Harry, It hink Snape knows it was us!" Hermione worried.  
"I don't think so," Harry tried to reassure her, "He's accused quite a few kids outside."  
Suddenly Snape burst into the Great Hall followed by Goyle. Harry had never seen Goyle without Malfoy before. Goyle sat down at the Slytherin table next to Crabbe and Malfoy and started talking very animatedly to them. They, in turn, began to laugh and looked up at Harry.  
Harry then noticed Snape who was talking quietly to McGonagall. She sadly nodded her head. Snape turned and walked briskly towards Harry with a sickening grin on his face.   
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Someone has just informed me that it was you two who were in the…you know." Harry suddenly remembered Goyle's face among the students in Honyduke's.  
"It's detention for you two." Snape finished.  
"No!" Ginny Weasly suddenly shrieked. She had been sitting across from Harry and he didn't even know it.   
"Ms. Weasly! Sit down right…"  
"NO! You shut up you fat pig! Harry doesn't deserve…"  
"A WEEK'S DETENTION FOR YOU WEASLY AND…" But Ginny wouldn't stop,   
"HOW DARE YOU…"   
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out and even the ghosts in the Entrance Hall stopped talking.  
"Severus, please take your seat," Dumbledore said coolly.  
"You'll get a letter," Snape whispered dangerously.  
"Now," Dumbledore continued. Snape walked to his seat. As he did his footsteps rang out in the silent room. He sat down and Harry could swear he saw a hint of embarrassment on Snape's face.  
***  
            The next day Harry woke to Hedwig tapping on his window. Harry groaned and opened the window. She flew in, dropped a letter on Harry's bed and flew into her cage, hooting happily at the scraps of meat Harry had put in there for her. Harrywent to his bed and ripped open the letter. He read:  
  


  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Your detention will be tonight.**  
** Please meet in the Entrance Hall   


                                              at 6:00 p.m.   
                                                       Professor McGonagall   
  



	2. Revenge

Chapter 2  
Revenge  
  


            That night, Harry entered the Entrance Hall to find Hermione and Ginny. His stomach lurched when he saw Snape with Filch by his side.   
            "Potter, Weasly, you will be weeding the Quiditch field. Granger, you will be picking up trash in the stands," Snape said in an oily voice.  
            The group, without Snape, started out lead by Filch. When they reached the Quiditch field, Filch spun around.  
            "Mrs. Norris will keep an eye on you," Filch said. Mrs. Norris stepped out from behind Filch. She looked at the three students with her red eyes.  
            "Now get to work," and with that Filch left. Harry and Ginny went onto the field and Hermione went up some stairs.   
            45 minutes later Ginny spoke.  
            "Harry?" Harry looked up.  
            "Yeah?"  
            "I…I…Oh Harry! Kiss me!" Ginny leapt onto Harry and began to kiss his lips and neck. Harry struggled to get up but Ginny had thrown her full weight on Harry.  
            "Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry glanced over and saw Hermione race down the stairs. Harry pushed Ginny off of him. He got up and started for the stairs. Suddenly Ginny latched onto Harry's leg.  
            "Get off me!" Harry yelled. H e kicked Ginny in the jaw and she let out a howl of pain and released her grasp. Harry ran at to the bottom of the stairs and met Hermione.  
            "Hermione it's not what it seems! She…" But Harry was cut off.  
            "Oh yeah? Then what is it? You know, I don't want to hear it!" And with that Hermione ran off towards Hagrid's hut. Harry turned and saw Ginny who stared at him with wide eyes.  
            "Ginny," Harry growled.  
            "Harry, I…" But Harry had started up to the castle leaving Ginny to weed and clean up the stands. Mrs. Norris purred and started to leave to alert Filch, but Ginny put Mrs. Norris in a full body bind and started to work.  
            Two-and-a-half hours later, Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Harry stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.   
            "Hermione, you have to listen to me!" Harry pleaded. Hermione didn't say anything but stopped and looked at him.  
            Harry was just about to start when a cloud of purple smoke engulfed her and started to swirl around her. Harry watched as Hermione's eyes turned misty and then rolled back into her head. She crumpled into a pile on the ground.  
            "HERMIONE!" Harry screamed in horror. She was dead. Harry fell to his knees and knelt by her body. He began to weep and collapsed on his side. He cried himself to sleep.  


***  
  


            Harry woke the next morning and remembered what had happened last night. He looked at Hermione with blurry eyes. He saw a piece of parchment on her chest and read the note that was on it:  
  


Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry. I thought you would be happier   
with me. If Hermione was gone maybe you   
would find that you would be happier with   
me. I have reversed the spell so she is only   
unconscious. I have gone far away. Don't look   
for me. I only want you to be happy.  
I still love you,  
Ginny  
  


            "Goodbye Ginny," Harry murmured. Harry gazed at Hermione.  
            "I love you," Harry whispered. Hermione smiled.  
:  



	3. Search Plan

Chapter 3:  
Search Plan  
  
Harry sat in a squashy armchair. He remembered everything that had happened last night. Hermione sat resting in an armchair still recovering from Ginny's spell. Harry read the note. She had gone far away and didn't want him to look for her. Deep inside he wanted to look for her but the feelings closer to the surface was very angry with her and didn't care where she was. Of course, he went with his most prominent feelings and sat waiting for Hermione to revive.   
An hour later Hermione was feeling better and with good timing too because breakfast was about to begin and Harry was starved. As they went downstairs Harry read the note to Hermione.  
"We must go find her Harry," Hermione urged.  
"She doesn't want us to!" Harry reminded.  
"Oh, you are such a guy! When someone says "don't look for me" that means they expect you to come."  
"I don't think so," said Harry.  
"Well, I do and I'm going to find her tonight whether your coming or not."  
"But do you remember what she did to you?"  
"Of course I do, she saved my life."  
"She tried to kill you!" Harry protested.  
"Like I said, she saved my life so I'm going to help her. I'm going to go and your not stopping me. The only thing you can do is come." Hermione stated and Harry couldn't think of a thing to say.  
"Who's going where tonight?" Malfoy's voice drawled.  
"Never mind Malfoy," Harry mumbled.  
"Where going after Ginny. She's run off," Hermione answered. To both Harry and Hermione's surprise, Malfoy didn't go and fetch Snape.  
"Well, I'll go too," Malfoy said instead. This was even more shocking. Malfoy despised the Wesley's and here he was offering to help.  
"Well, erm, OK," Hermione responded with the sound of utmost surprise in her voice.  
"Good, 8 o'clock in the Entrance Hall?" Malfoy inquired lowering his voice, "Filch doesn't start his rounds until eight and he starts on the top floors." Malfoy finished. All Harry could do was nod. He was far to shocked to do much more. Malfoy then turned and disappeared around a corner.  
***  
"That was unlike Malfoy," Hermione seemed to tell her cereal. She then stuck her finger into it as if she was trying to get it to speak. Hermione then turned to Harry,  
"Should we tell Ron?" She pondered aloud.  
"Nah, we don't want to stress him more, not yet at least."  
"Oh yeah. He's had loads of homework and quizzes and things," Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry nodded and looked at Ron. He was red-faced and scribbling diagrams on a piece of paper. He could see the title, "How the Earth's Orbit Affects the Change in Magic Usage."  
"Sounds boring," Harry yawned. Hermione didn't answer. The owl's had arrived with that day's mail. Suddenly a ragged brown one dropped a letter into Hermione's food. She picked it up and dried it off. She read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I hope this gets to you.  
I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine.  
I don't need any rescuing.  
Ginny  
P.S. XOXOXO Harry!  
  
Harry read it when she was done and saw the P.S. part. He wrinkled his nose.   
"See, she doesn't want us to find her!" Harry said with a mouthful of Frosty Flakes. Hermione wasn't listening.  
"I've seen that owl before. Distinctive markings." Hermione went quite for a minute and then,  
"I know where she is!"  
Harry groaned. 


	4. Setting Out

Chapter 4  
Setting Out  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the common room after lunch. They had this hour off and Hermione was using the time to plan.  
"We'll need the invisibility cloak of course." She said as she paced around the room. She looked at Harry. He was sitting in an armchair rereading Quiditch Through the Ages.   
"Harry did you hear me?" Hermione asked with a note of impatience in her voice. Harry just mumbled something about chocolate frogs and kept reading.  
"Really Harry! I don't know why I ever agreed to be your girlfriend! I liked you before we started going out. You always used to love adventures and would do anything for Ginny. Why you even saved her life!" Hermione finished with a stone cold stare. Harry glanced up and saw the look she was giving him.  
"I don't know. Is it a crime for someone to change?" He grumbled although he was trying to sound braver than he felt at the moment. He had heard the muggle saying about the fury of a women's scorn.  
"No, no it's not, but why did you change?"  
"I don't know. It's just..."  
"What, Harry?" Hermione's bad temper drained away as soon as Harry began to open up.  
"I guess, after Ginny almost killed you I found out how real the danger is. I guess the truth is I'm a little scared." Harry sighed and began to turn a little red. He had just reveled one of his deepest, darkest secrets.  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione crooned. She leaned over and hugged him. Harry smiled a little and then put down his book. Hermione pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes.  
"I'm a little scared too, but I know what I have to do. I was always scared but with you by my side I always knew I would be okay. Harry, I promise that nothing will happen to you when we're together."  
"It's you I'm worried about."  
"Harry, it's OK. We have nothing to fear right now. Ginny won't try and hurt me again."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Of course I am." she laughed and she playfully punched him in the arm.  
"I guess I'll try to be more like I used to." He smiled rubbing his arm. "So then, where is Ginny?"  
"Well, I have a hunch she's in the Forbidden Forest."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I saw that owl before. I was watching it, in fact, because it was acting very strange. I thought it was an Animagi. I followed it but I figured nothing out."  
"What was it doing that was so strange?"  
"It seemed smart. I finally concluded it was a pet owl set loose." Hermione explained.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah?" she looked up and a piece of hair fell on her face. Harry took it and tucked it behind her ear. Harry could only think about how beautiful she was.  
"I love you." Harry said. Hermione smiled and they both began to lean in. Their lips met and then after a minute or so, and parted. They spent the next hour planning for that night.  
***  
At quater to eight Harry and Hermione met in the common room. Harry took the invisibility cloak and put it over the two of them. They opened the portrait hole. They heard a voice.  
"Harry! Where ever your going I want to go too!" It was Ron. There was no use in trying to fool him. They took off the cloak and turned around.  
"I thought so!" He said with a smile of triumph on his face.  
"Ron, you can't come."  
"Why not?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"Uh, there's not enough room?"  
"We've fit three before, Harry."  
"Ron, it's about your sister! We didn't want you to come because we knew you were stressed out."  
"You fold like a napkin, Hermione." Harry grumbled.  
"So that's where she went! I have to go!" Ron pleaded. Harry couldn't turn him down. He was his partner in crime.  
"Fine." Harry sighed. Ron smiled and ran down the stairs. They got under the cloak and left the Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
